


Fall Into Me

by AberrantScript



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Lemon, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Akko still struggles to ride her broom, so Diana decides to cheer her up with a shared journey through the sky above. But, when they're all alone, Akko can't keep her hands to herself. And when Diana finds herself ready to fall at any moment, thankfully someone is there to hold her.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185





	Fall Into Me

**Author's Notes:**

I love these two so much. I hope you guys enjoy this and love them like I do.

A prompt for /lwag/.

Disclaimer: _Little Witch Academia_ Copyright Trigger (2017)

* * *

FALL INTO ME

"Ugh!"

Akko spun around and swung her broom about her head before throwing it to the ground.

"It's so useless! I've been doing this for weeks and I've only managed to get a foot off the ground!"

She heard footsteps lightly treading the ground. A young woman was approaching her from the nearby campus where Akko studied magic.

"Yes, but before that you couldn't even get an inch off the ground. Any progress is still progress."

Akko grumbled, but stared down at her worn broom lying motionless on the grass.

"Easy for you to say, Diana."

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she started to relax. Call it magic, or care, or love, or whatever - something always flowed from those gentle fingertips into her body, soothing her frustrations.

Ignoring her jab, Diana continued, "You never give up. That's why you can now get a foot off the ground, and it's why-"

Diana finally came into view as she stepped in front of the sad Akko.

"-one day you will fly among the stars."

Akko felt her cheeks bloom with fire. She looked up at Diana, finally meeting the girl's eyes. In the past, she might have misunderstood that gaze as condescending; but right now there was no mistaking the pride Diana revealed toward her.

The seconds trickled away and Akko began leaning into Diana's touch.

Eventually, something had to be done. So, Diana nudged her away and went to pick up her broom.

"Why don't you stop for today?"

Akko eyed her closely, wondering just what the girl was doing with her broom and that sexy look she had on her face.

"O-ok."

Her mind began whirring around super fast. Were they gonna try something out here, in public, in the grass, where Lotte, Sucy, and everyone could see them?

"Why is your face so red, Akko?"

Akko suddenly jumped and looked up at Diana with startled deer-in-the-headlight eyes.

"I-I wasn't thinking about us doing- I mean, um... oh, geez-"

With each passing word, she wanted to rip her hat off her head and eat it whole just to shut herself up.

She heard Diana chuckle, and she screwed up the courage needed to face the inevitable teasing she was about to receive.

Only, Diana was just smiling at her. And sitting gracefully on her - Akko's - broom. And looking sexy as hell.

"Would you like to take a ride with me?"

Akko was grateful Diana didn't ask what she meant by her earlier outburst, but she was still consumed by curiosity and no small measure of lust. Obviously she shook her head yes! And of course she hopped on behind Diana.

"Hold on tight, Miss Kagari."

There was no need to tell her twice. Akko's arms wrapped around Diana's slim waist and latched on so securely it'd take a pry bar to remove her.

In an instant they were above the clouds. Their brisk pace slowed to a crawl, giving Akko the opportunity Diana knew she'd want. The brunette's eyes wandered at the marvelous view, and slowly her arms released their hold to reach out and feel the air soaring by them.

Diana looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw the look of wonder on her girlfriend's face. That childlike smile and unbridled love for magic were two things about Akko that she adored most. They never failed to get her chest to warm up.

Akko leaned into Diana's back, wrapping her arms around her in a lazy hug. She sighed and gave herself to the feeling of the wind whipping around them, the soft caress of Diana's hair on her cheek, and the warmth she shared with her.

One day their places would be switched, and Diana would be the one holding her from behind as Akko guided them to anywhere and everywhere. The thought made her clench her arms tighter around the girl before her.

She was reluctant to interrupt the moment, but the heat swelling between them pushed Diana forward anyway.

"You know, Miss Kagari," she cleared her throat, "There is a beautiful view from up here, would not you agree?"

Akko blinked, but didn't move nor answer. Diana didn't even give her the chance to reply.

"I am glad we get to share this together..."

She let a brief pause still the air.

"Just the two of us."

That made Akko's ears twitch.

They were all alone, weren't they? Is that what Diana was after? Did that mean she did understand Akko's mumbling earlier?

Ugh, it was too much to think about. So, she did what she was best at and pushed caution to the wind around them and loosened her grip just a little bit.

Diana felt herself hold her breath as Akko's hands started caressing her stomach through her uniform.

After a few moments, those hands started wandering around with the same sincere enthusiasm as when her eyes gazed upon the world around them just earlier. Or, Diana had expected them to wander. Instead they explored her ribs and stopped just short of her chest.

Diana's lungs refused to let their guard down; her breath was slow and calculated. She expected Akko to take the plunge at any moment. She was impulsive enough to do it...

Instead, she was shocked with laughter as Akko's fingers started poking her sides. The broom shook as Diana lost control for a few seconds. Akko was scared enough that she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's chest again.

That's what Diana thought anyway. The truth was that Akko had just secured access to her stomach, her sides, under her arms, and even her neck. She just didn't realize the danger she was in until Akko leaned forward and kissed her ear lobe.

"A-Akko, I don't know what you're planning, but be careful."

The brunette could tell she was getting flustered, so she kissed her ear again; this time with complete trust.

"I know you won't let me fall, Diana."

Normally that would have made her bosom swell with love, but right now that only gave her a feeling of dread.

"Akko," she tried to warn her.

But she held her breath again as she felt those fingers start gliding around her body. She braced herself for another tickle attack, and then was completely shocked when Akko suddenly groped her breasts with both hands.

Diana let out a loud moan she couldn't contain. Her face heated up when she heard Akko chuckle.

"Miss Cavendish," Akko teased her, "I didn't know you were this easy to trick."

The blonde wanted to growl at her, but her lungs just wouldn't allow it as those devilish fingers were moving toward her sides again. She had to brace herself again for anything.

But, instead of poking her again, Akko just caressed her sides with a loving touch.

"Just focus on guiding us, Diana, and let me take care of everything else."

Diana felt herself want to moan again as those tender touches started moving toward her chest once more.

"W-what are you going to do?"

She grunted as she felt those hands cup her chest again; fingers exploring and poking her in places that made her want to make all sorts of noises except laughter.

Akko kissed her neck before laying against Diana's back again. From a distance, it would look like an innocent embrace.

"You."

But there was nothing innocent in the way Akko's fingers were toying with her through her dress.

She felt so hot even with the wind blowing across them. She almost wanted Akko to take off her dress just so she could cool down, but then that would give even better access. It would just lead to her getting even hotter.

Diana accidentally moaned again when she felt Akko's fingers dance their way down her stomach, tickling her sensitive skin right at her waistline.

The way Akko's body was holding onto her was so comforting. And the way her hands were playing with her while she was completely vulnerable was so erotic. It was such a conflicting mesh of feelings that somehow fit perfectly with Atsuko Kagari.

She felt those fingers slide down her thigh and slowly lift her dress up out of the way. Her breath was so ragged, every slight motion had her chest shaking.

Akko's thighs squeezed tight around the broom's shaft, and her arm wrapped around Diana's stomach tightly.

The blonde felt her girlfriend kiss her neck again.

"Just keep going forward, and I'll do everything else," Akko spoke into her ear.

"A-Akko," she squeaked as she felt fingers caress her thighs really close to where they met at her center.

"Don't worry, Diana. I won't let you fall either."

With them both riding astride a broom, Diana's panties couldn't be removed. Not that Akko seemed to mind. Her fingers still slid their way across sensitive skin until they reached their edge.

Diana felt her cheeks burn because she knew Akko would be able to tell just how slick her underwear was. But Akko never commented. Perhaps she was too engrossed with the act, or concentrating too much on making sure neither of them fell off the broom, or her curiosity was too strong to allow her brain cells to waste any energy on speaking.

But, all of that flew straight from her mind the very second Akko's finger finally touched her center.

She felt Akko's body hug her tighter, deepening their intimate touch at the same time as her finger began lightly stroking her through her wet panties.

"A-Akko!" she could contain no longer.

In reply, Diana felt kisses all over her neck. A hand caressed her quivering stomach. That finger was joined soon by another, and the duo pressed deeper into her underwear as they continued the random, curious stroking pattern that left Diana unable to predict Akko's next move.

Akko could feel Diana's body losing control, and she made sure to hold them both securely on the broom. Yet, her touches were relentless.

When Diana's grip on the broom shaft began to loosen, Akko reached forward and held her girlfriend's hand in place. Her sensual touches still yet never stopped.

Diana's eyes closed, and she gave up trying to figure out where they were going and left it all up to Akko. Her head leaned back, lying on Akko's shoulder. Her mouth opened and she let out all sorts of shameful pleas and begged her girlfriend for things that would have made her die of humiliation when they were still on the ground.

When she felt Akko's hand clamp down on her fingers, holding them against the broom, she didn't even realize why. Her other hand grabbed onto Akko's arm tightly and her thighs clenched around the broomstick as she felt something wonderful and a little scary building up inside her body.

"Just fall into me," Akko whispered to her girlfriend as her fingers pushed her over the edge.

The most romantic thing she had ever said to Diana; ruined by an endless string of moans and gasps as the blonde lost all control of her being.

"Akko!" she screamed high above the clouds as Akko held her close.

Those fingers stroked her lightly and tenderly as she leaned back into Akko's chest. Those kisses caressed her neck, leaving her heart a fluttering mess of love. Akko's warmth reassured her that tonight would be another night in which she wouldn't be cold and alone.

Moments passed them by, and Akko's hands moved back to their rightful place on Diana's stomach.

The blonde's hands resumed their proper grip on the broom, and her dress was adjusted in a more ladylike fashion.

Yet, Akko's little kisses continued, and Diana had to fight to maintain enough control just to land safely on the ground below.

She waited for Akko to dismount before she joined her on the grass.

"I told you," Akko teased with a smile. "I wouldn't let you fall."

Oh, that evil grin was too much for Diana to handle.

She threw the broom aside and marched toward Akko.

"Uh, Diana, wha-"

And she threw her arms around her neck and slammed their lips together, and they both fell onto the grass.

Neither caring who might pass by and see their intimacy expressed by caresses and kisses, Diana fell into Akko once more.


End file.
